1953-54 QHL Season
This is the 1953-54 season of the Quebec Hockey League. It was the league's first season. The Quebec Senior Hockey League (Major) had decided to turn pro at the end of the previous season. The Springfield Indians, formerly of the American Hockey League, had been playing in the Eastern Hockey League since 1951. They moved into the Quebec Hockey League for this season. The Shawinigan Falls Cataractes pulled out of the league in early October just before the start of the season. They were trying to get player help from the other league teams and from the Montreal Canadiens. When those moves mostly failed, the Cataractes withdrew rather than ice an inferior team. All-Star Game Last season's champions, the Chicoutimi Sagueneens, beat the league's all-star team 6-5 on October 4th @ Chicoutimi. Standings Playoffs 'Quarter Finals' Best of 7 *'Sherbrooke' 3 Montreal 2 *'Sherbrooke' 8 Montreal 3 (This game's result was reversed when it was ruled that Saints' players Al Arbour and Joe Levandoski were ineligible.) *'Montreal' 4 Sherbrooke 0 *'Montreal' 4 Sherbrooke 2 *'Montreal' 5 Sherbrooke 1 Montreal Royals beat Sherbrooke Saints 4 wins to 1. *'Ottawa' 4 Valleyfield 2 *'Valleyfield' 2 Ottawa 1 *'Valleyfield' 2 Ottawa 1 *'Ottawa' 5 Valleyfield 1 *'Valleyfield' 5 Ottawa 3 *'Ottawa' 5 Valleyfield 4 *'Ottawa' 3 Valleyfield 1 Ottawa Senators beat Valleyfield Braves 4 wins to 3. 'Semi Finals' Best of 9 *'Quebec' 2 Chicoutimi 0 *'Quebec' 2 Chicoutimi 1 *'Chicoutimi' 2 Quebec 1 *'Quebec' 4 Chicoutimi 0 *'Chicoutimi' 1 Quebec 0 *'Quebec' 4 Chicoutimi 3 *'Quebec' 4 Chicoutimi 2 Quebec Aces beat Chicoutimi Saguenéens 5 wins to 2. Best of 7 *'Ottawa' 3 Montreal 1 *'Ottawa' 3 Montreal 1 *'Montreal' 4 Ottawa 0 *'Ottawa' 3 Montreal 1 *'Montreal' 3 Ottawa 2 *'Ottawa' 3 Montreal 1 Ottawa Senators beat Montreal Royals 4 wins to 2. 'Final' Best of 9 *'Quebec' 4 Ottawa 3 *'Ottawa' 4 Quebec 1 *'Ottawa' 2 Quebec 1 *'Ottawa' 5 Quebec 2 *'Quebec' 2 Ottawa 0 *'Ottawa' 6 Quebec 3 *'Quebec' 4 Ottawa 3 *'Quebec' 1 Ottawa 0 *'Quebec' 2 Ottawa 0 Quebec Aces beat Ottawa Senators 5 wins to 4. Quebec Aces advanced to the 1953-54 Edinburgh Trophy Final. All Star Teams First Team :Goaltender: Phil Hughes, Chicoutimi Saguenéens :Defenceman: Roger Leger, Montreal Royals :Defenceman: Gerry Glaude, Chicoutimi Saguenéens :Centre: Skippy Burchell, Montreal Royals :Left Wing: Howard Riopelle, Ottawa Senators :Right Wing: Leo Gravelle, Ottawa Senators :Coach: Roland Hebert, Chicoutimi Saguenéens Second Team :Goaltender: Ray Fredericks, Ottawa Senators :Defenceman: Georges Roy, Chicoutimi Saguenéens :Defenceman: Joe Crozier, Quebec Aces :Centre: Jimmy Moore, Chicoutimi Saguenéens :Left Wing: Eddie Litzenberger, Montreal Royals :Right Wing: Andre Corriveau, Valleyfield Braves :Coach: Pete Morin, Montreal Royals Award Winners Most Valuable Player Andre Corriveau, Valleyfield Braves Top Rookie Michel Labadie, Quebec Aces 'Byng of Vimy Trophy' Dusty Blair, Ottawa Senators Statistical Leaders Most Goals Leo Gravelle, Ottawa Senators 45 Most Assists Howard Riopelle, Ottawa Senators 60 Most Points (President's Cup) Howard Riopelle, Ottawa Senators 91 Most Penalty Minutes Bep Guidolin, Ottawa Senators 148 Team Photos 53-54ChiSag.jpg|Chicoutimi Sagueneens 53-54ValBra.jpg|Valleyfield Braves 53-54QueAces.jpg|Quebec Aces Game Ads 53-54QHLOttawaExhGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Ottawa 53-54QHLPSQuebecGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Quebec City 53-54QHLPSVerdunGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Verdun 53-54QHLChicoutimiGameAd.jpg|@ Chicoutimi 53-54QHLMontrealGameAd.jpg|@ Montreal 53-54QHLOttawaGameAd.jpg|@ Ottawa 53-54QHLQuebecGameAd.jpg|@ Quebec City 53-54QHLShawiniganGamead.jpg|Valleyfield played some home games @ Shawinigan 53-54QHLPOTV.jpg|TV coverage 53-54QHLPSShawiniganGameAd.jpg|The Shawinigan Cataractes played some exhibition games before folding. 53-54QHLASChicoutimiGameAd.jpg|All-Star Game @ Chicoutimi Playoff Game Ads 53-54QHLQFMontrealGameAd.jpg|Quarter Final @ Montreal 53-54QHLQFOttawaGameAd.jpg|Quarter Final @ Ottawa 53-54QHLSFChicoutimiGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Chicoutimi 53-54QHLSFChicoutimiGameAd2.jpg|Semi Final @ Chicoutimi 53-54QHLSFMontrealGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Montreal 53-54QHLSFOttawaGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Ottawa 53-54QHLSFQuebecGameAd.jpg|Semi Final @ Quebec City 53-54QHLFOttawaGameAd.jpg|Final @ Ottawa 53-54QHLFQuebecGameAd.jpg|Final @ Quebec City See Also Quebec Hockey League Category:Quebec Hockey League seasons Category:1954 in hockey